Scrapped, Unused, Revised Content.
Wet Dreams of Murder has many unused, scrapped, and revised plots, bisexual undertones, and even some unused speeches. Many of which are mentioned during the piece. This page will describe all of them. A notable plot that was planned, then scrapped, and recently revised was a scene where we see Derek smoking a cigarette. Reason being was because the actor who plays Derek, T.(D) George-Gilmore, is a non smoker. But recently Tori Salvatore (actress for Sister Lucifina) discussed about using Candy Sticks to appease him. Sister Lucifina was originally intended to be much more sexual and the only Lucifina but during development Casey Dickson asked to help and this led to the idea of Lucifina splitting into two. Sister Lucifina has also changed her appearance, because originally she was dressed like a Goth Girl but overtime, she has changed into what T.(D) George-Gilmore describes "as if a female Goth and a male Vampire made love and gave birth to Sister Lucifina". Her outfit started out as a basic Gothic attire. Eventually it was decided that she has wings, choker, and fishnet stockings. Originally the plot was going to be Lucifina killing her victims via sex and drinking their blood, and when she manages to get Derek she was going to keep him alive and let him become a Demon. This has had some changes because overtime it was decided that Derek is in fact a Demon who made the Dreamworld. A plot that has been revised after much thought was Derek eventually becomes a Demon who uses the sexual fetishes against the victims and have Lucifina and Sister Lucifina finish them off by drinking their blood. T.(D) George Gilmore said "When you watch A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy Krueger uses victims fears against them. I thought about having that but instead of fears, I use the victims sexual fetishes". One idea that was thought about but eventually scrapped but recently revised was the opening scene. The opening scene shows Lucifina drinking the blood of a character called Simon after a session of love making. Simon was originally going to be a seen character, but decided he should be unseen but we see Lucifina. The Succubi Kiss has been revised through development overtime. It started not as a kiss, but as a whisper of the words "Sleep Forever". It was then changed to a kiss but on the forehead. However the head looked odd so it was changed to a kiss on the left face cheek. Lucifina does kiss Derek on the head while he is asleep, just before he wakes up in Dreamworld. The idea of the particular shade of Lipstick was a part of a planned story of a mark on the victims. The monologue that Lucifina has after she makes Derek fall asleep remains mostly untouched. Casey later improvised most of the kissing. The only part that was added was when she drinks some of Dereks blood. Another element that has been revised was the plot with the Family Tree. The part that has remained the same was Lucifina and Derek kissing to make it appear. Originally Derek was the one who works out how to kill Jonathan (also played by T.(D) George-Gilmore) but after awhile, it was changed a bit so Derek still works out how to Johnathan but he lets Lucifina work it out. T.(D) George-Gilmore has said that the family tree was one of his favourite subplots. Lucifina and Sister Lucifina eventually have babies. Originally Dolls were going to be used. However, Casey came up with the idea of a high pitched sound that only Succubi can hear. The babies are unseen characters. T.(D) George-Gilmore described this as a clever piece of directing. He said "When myself and Casey were talking about Babies, we originally were going to be basic and have dolls. Casey came up with what I still call a clever piece of directing, she said what about if the babies were unseen, but Lucifina and Sister and the other succubi hear a sound that only we (Succubi) can hear". Phylissia originally was going to look like she had been beaten up. It was decided that she should look like been crying constantly. Reason was because it shown a girl beaten up and people would be writing in. UNSPOKEN WORDS. Some unused spoken words remain in development also. One is "Well then, I see that after kissing you, you are just as beautiful in dream as you are in reality". This was spoken every time a Succubus bought a victim into Dreamworld. It was scrapped because it would have gotten too repetitive. When Derek confesses to Lucifina that he was the one who made the Dreamworld when he had written an essay about it. You would have heard Jonathans distant Grandfathers' George voice say "WE TRIED, WE FAILED". How would he have said that if he was dead. George places his soul in Derek so Derek has more powers for his use of sexual fetishes. He was originally going to say (out of Dereks mouth) "Your wife may have killed me, and I may have forgot where I came from, but I sure as hell know where I am going". This seemed like after all that with Lucifina, Sister, and Derek, George gave Derek what he has been asking for, which was powers. This was changed to "Killing people with fears gives me pleasure, but I know killing people with sexual fetishes gives you pleasure". BISEXUAL UNDERTONES. Over the course of developmnent, unintended Bisexual Undertones have came up during the pieces development. Lucifina and Sister Lucifina although are both married to Derek, but they have been seen acting like a newly married couple themselves, they both hug each other and kiss each other. Derek after Georges' soul goes inside him develops some Bisexual like behaviour. He pleasures the male victims with their fetishes before letting Lucifina and Sister kill them, or he asks them (with his help) to get a certain man. He strokes their faces and also "gets really close" to them, after they do his favours, he says "I now have something special for you", he either uses their sexual fantasies so the Lucifinas can kill them, or he uses their sexual fantasies to give him enough pleasure, so he can "please his wives". T.(D) George-Gilmore said about this, quote "We have a lot of comedy, horror, and fantasy, but this piece is also a piece with characters that are very interesting, the idea of having some, after much development, Bisexual undertones. I think this new found unintended Bisexuality from all the Principle characters, adds a new layer to the horror and fantasy aspects of this piece, because you never know if they will kill them or let them live".